


Dirty Dancing, Supercat Style

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Dancing AU fic, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I own nothing expect this utterly stupid idea, i have no boundaries, supercat, supergirl dirty Dancing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I had to I had to it wouldn't let me go.Summary: Cat is no longer the CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, she just has a role there that requires her attention once or twice a week, so she can focus on her son and life a little more casually and happily. Kara notices that Cat seems to be taking a trip for a dance competition, and knowing Cat likes dancing, Kara finds this interesting.Now that Cat is no longer officially Kara's boss, Kara decides to take advantage Cat's company status to see if she and Cat have any chance at all to be together, to see if Cat even feels the same, and does the one thing she can do, something completely silly.I had to write this. Honestly it was playing in my head for a while, but after watching the Dirty Dancing remake on TV, it just happened. I couldn't let it pass me up. So here you go, Dirty Dancing, Supergirl style. I hope it's as funny to you as it is to me. Enjoy.I own none of this stupid thing





	1. Chapter 1

Dirty Dancing

 

\-----------------------

 

Kara really had a hard time laughing. Honestly, it was barely doable. But Kara persisted to keep a straight face, even when Cat came by to pick up her mail stack and filter through it, then took 3 of the 6 envelopes and shashayed into her office. As soon as Cat was out of earshot, Kara covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. 

''What?'' Winn asked curiously at Kara's uncontrollable giggles.

''Cat's going dancing.''

\-----------------

''Cat's going dancing. And... I'm going after her.''

''Kar, you're not serious are you? Can you dance?'' Alex asked incredulously, staring at Kara. 

''Oh yes. We danced a lot on Krypton. It was called something else but it was basically a tango or a samba. I still care about her Alex. I always loved her madly. Now she's not my boss anymore. So... I'm gonna dive. Like she said. I looked them up, they're looking for dance instructors.''

''She'll know it's you.''

''Not if she calls CatCo to confirm it and I'm here, at the office. She'll think she's found my twin or a lookalike.''

''You're playing a risky game, Kar.'' Alex muttered, taking a sip of her beer. ''If you end up taking her to competition in that place, and she finds out it's you... it could go wrong really fast. She might get so mad...''

''Or... it might go really right... Alex, she's not my boss anymore, I'm not her assistant anymore, there's nothing holding us back now. I've always wanted her, now's my chance to see if she wants me the same way. It might not work, I know that, but I'll regret it if I don't try. I can't just fly up to her balcony and be like ''so now that you're not my boss anymore...'' I need to do this Alex.''

''I get that, Kara. I know you see a chance here, but you're going behind her back to be someone else, just to get close to her. What if she figures out you're Kara, and let alone not a dance teacher, and there to get closer to her... I don't know Kara. This is dangerous, even for Supergirl.''

''What's dangerous for Supergirl?" Maggie asked out of nowhere, settling into the arm chair beside them with a curious smile.

"Going after her boss in Rio.'' Alex said softly with a pointed stare at her alien sister, who pouted like a puppy and sunk further into the sofa with her pizza slice.

''Ooh dirty. Do tell me more.''

''Dirty Dancing, actually. It's a dance event. Cat is apparently going to take part. Kara is determined to go after her and be a fake dance instructor to get closer to Cat.''

''Oh I like.'' 

''I don't.'' Alex said sharply but politely nonetheless. ''She's faking this to get close to her boss. If Cat figures it out, that she's faking being a teacher to get closer to her, let alone her super secrets, well... I don't want to think about how mad Cat could get. It's Cat, she'd probably come back to CatCo just to fire Kara, then leave again.''

''But it is romantic, you've got to admit.'' Maggie said with a sigh, and Alex looked at her with a smile. Maggie was a hardcore cop, nothing but fire and power, but she was a hardcore romantic as well, once you got under her outer veil. ''It is..." Maggie said again. "She's going to get the love of her life, how romantic for Cat, to have someone go so far, do such deep things, for her appreciation. Kara...'' Maggie said, taking Kara's hand. ''Go get her. Don't come back without her.''

\------

"Unfortunately we only have one instructor left, the last to enter into a position here. The only one that isn't yet booked, in fact, has no bookings. Her name is Baby. She does your style, as long as you do not mind that you'd be entered into competition with another woman. You'd be her only student.''

"I don't mind if she doesn't.'' Cat said casually. ''It's alright with me.''

"With due respect, Ms. Grant, this would be the first time a team with two women would be entered, you need to be sure you're alright with the publicity.''

''I'm alright with it, as long as she is.'' Cat repeated.

"Well, then I can't see why we couldn't accept, naturally. She's at her studio room setting up, and has no other students so far, so we will let her know about you, and you can go over as soon as you're set up."

\-------

When Cat opened the door and slipped inside into the dimly lit studio, she intended to be entirely polite and say hello to whomever this apparently beautiful instructor was, but stopped, frozen, at the sight of... Kara?

Cat stared, not breathing, shocked, until the girl looked up and smiled, and then stood and walked over, extending her hand in invitation. "Hi, Ms. Catherine Grant, is it? My name is Baby Kalsina, I'll be your dance instructor for the competition.''


	2. Instructions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, but this is finally continuing.

Cat wandered the grounds of the resort lazily, class didn't begin till 10:30 for competitors, smiling at the soft ocean breeze coming from the north, cooling off the already warm air. It was already hot, everyone could tell it would be blisteringly hot later on. It was beautiful here, Cat had always loved Rio. Cat had come as much for the Dirty Dancing Competition as she had for the sun and sand, and she sighed as she stepped off the stone path and into the warm sand, loving the feel of it as she slipped off her sandals and buried her toes into the sand. Mm. Cat could get back into this...

Exactly at that second Cat's stomach announced itself, making Cat realize that before breakfast, no, she would not be getting used to anything from the past. Cat smirked to herself or nobody really as was her nature, and kept walking, eyes locked on the balcony and open buffet restaurant a little ways up the beach. That... looked perfect.

-

Cat walked up the steps and onto the hardwood deck, looking around curiously at the other competitors, and the teachers, and it hit her that the man's words from the other day were true. Not that it made any difference, but it was still surprising. Almost all the teachers were male, except for a tall brunette in the corner. But her student, a twenty something blonde, was male. Hmm. Baby and her were really the only same sex team here. 

Speaking of Baby, Cat hadn't seen her at all so far this morning. After a brief chat last night about her dance preferences and some music for her to listen to and contemplate on, Cat hadn't seen any of the odd blonde beauty. Not that she had to see her until after 10, but Cat had kinda expected to run into her sometime on her walk. Apparently not. Cat's mind drifted to the pretty girl, and she let herself think about her while she grabbed a plate and helped herself to some delicious looking pastries and fruit, and a punch of sorts that smelled heavenly. 

Cat found herself a seat on the balcony outside and searched the crowd for her dance instructor from beneath her dark designer sunglasses. Baby. Baby Kalsina. The woman looked like her former assistant. 110%. So much so it bugged Cat. A twin? Hmm. If the woman hadn't introduced herself immediately, Cat would have assumed it to be Kara. For this to be some such joke from the office or CatCo. But no. There was this lilt to her voice. This barely there accent, and it proved it for Cat, that this was someone else. She sounded... Cat couldn't place the accent. Definitely foreign. Italian? Spanish? Russian maybe? Cat didn't know. All she knew was that visually, from her dirty blonde hair to the epic smile, she looked all Kara, except for the voice.

Cat stared around, unsure, and looked up when a small porcelain coffee cup of latte was presented to her. Cat lifted her glasses and looked up, brought out of her thoughts by the very girl that was in them. Baby. Cat smiled and swept her glasses to her forehead and up over her blonde curls and accepted the small cup and plate, and grinned brighter when Baby sat down next to her, taking the free seat. 

''I didn't see you around.'' Cat said by way of a greeting, and the grin that Baby released had Cat thinking immediately of Kara again. It was so... identical...

''I tend to fade into crowds. I was looking for you. Did you just arrive? Sleep in a bit?''

''Mm,'' Cat said, pausing to sip at a decadently sweet vanilla latte, curiously noting the nonfat milk and exact amount of vanilla, something only Kara knew properly. ''I took the long way, wanting to see the beach. I haven't been in Rio in years, I absolutely love it here. So I went to explore a bit.''

''I see. It is beautiful.'' Baby said, and glanced out over the beach before them, smiling at the coral sunrise in the distance, the water sparkling brightly.

\----  
''So,'' Kara began softly, flipping through Cd's and vinyl records on a far bench in the studio. ''Is there a specific dance you like? Music you enjoy?''

''I like a fast samba, or a foxtrot. I love the romance of tango, but it's too slow for my taste.'' Cat said softly, looking around the many mirrors lining one wall, arranging herself and fixing her shift dress as she looked herself over in her reflection. 

''Have you done those dances before?'' Kara asked softly, trying to maintain a professional aura as she piled up a bunch of Cd's and records, flipping through the music rapidly. 

''I've danced a little samba in my time, foxtrot when I was younger. I'm not exactly a prima ballerina anymore at my age.'' Cat said casually.

''Well, Ms. Grant, I can tell you right now that you look great for your age. I bet you can do anything you want, however you desire.'' 

''That's sweet of you to say.'' Cat said with a smirk as Kara popped a CD into a player and flipped through a few songs. 

''I mean it. You look great.'' Kara said just as a fast paced song came on, and Kara smiled when Cat tilted her head with a confident smirk like she knew that was in fact true.

''I haven't danced in years, Ms. Kalsina. I think I might need some instructions.''

Kara smiled and walked over, wondering how on this Earth or any other she was gonna be able to make it through the next 3 weeks alive.


End file.
